Voldemorts Quest
by 4dLulz
Summary: What the title says. Pls read. Lots of drama and friendship and fun. Also adventure. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Haii :D Dis is ma first ff. I LUV HP! D spelin is guna b lyk dis cuz dats how ppl actly tak dese days, u kno? HOPE U LYK ITTTT!**

Chapter 1

Mi name is melody duveen. Its pronunsed **(did i spel dat rite?) **du-F-een. Cus im french.

Actauly, my mum is french nd im spanish cos my uncle come frm belgian **(dey speek spanish in belgian, fyi)**

Im 16 yrs old nd im a very speshial kid.

I hv long blond hair, but im not dum lyk other blonds. I hav rely big gren eyes lyk Hirry Putter, but myn are pretir. Im rely thin nd stuf but i hav rely big bobs nd i almos got repd once. Im vry prety but m stil a virgin, cus i hvnt find mi true luv. My fav study is defense agenst da dark orts. I dont lyk herniome **(i dun member her name) **cus shes such a showof. She tinks shes rely prity nd stuf, but shes rely mean. And tho shes sart, shes not smrt lyk me.

Ur so anoyn, granjer. i sed 2 her.

And den she got sad nd run out of da clas.

Prifsor flitdick got anrgi. GO FIND GRANJER U MUTHERFUKER!

So i got sad nd angri nd went 2 find granjer, evn tho i dint lyk her.

Den i herd some1 cryin in da girls wc **(were ppl pee...u kno)** but she wasnt cryin inside da wc, she was cryin outsid cus stikin ur head in da wc is rely yuky.

Im sori granjer, even if ur an ugly gurl, i dont want u to cry.

She wipes her teers nd we becum friends.

Den she tels me can u kep a sicret?

I sed ya.

So she told me she had s*x wid draco malgoy.

I sed wtf cus dracos da hotest guy in skool.

She sed ikr? But im so shy 2 go ask him on a dat.

So i sed u sily. He shud ask u on a dat cus guys always ask gurls on dats gurls cant ask guys.

I tink its gud dat herjoinee nd me becum frend cus den i can help her nd stuf nd den evryone will lyk her. Nd also, her frends Roon Wasely and Hurry Pitter are da hotset guyz evaaaaaar!

So dis yeer is guna be fun cus i can see so many hoooot guyz.

Dats why i lyk jogwarts.

**A/N: What do u tinnnk? Sori if my gremer isnt gud, but im not frm england so i dont spik propr englis. U kno, ppl in amerika actauly spik amerikan nd not englis? It jus sownds lyk englis, but deyre diferent. Like france nd germany are diff langaugez. I dint kno dat til todaaaay!**

**R&R PLSSSSSSS :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanks 4 da revivs peepz! Nextym i want FAIV revivs, k? Sry I dint sho u dis new capture earlyer. I tink I shud mak da speling beter in dis won. Btw, ohmygod, y did u dy?**

**Ok! Her's da new capture!**

Next day, hernoini nd me war waking in da grate hall cos we war hungry. Dere was a lot of fod. Hernoini sit down nexto Herry, so i had to sit nexto Roon.

Den my frend Mary came to me.

"OMG Mel, why u sit nexto these dummis?" she askd argily.

I git sad cos Mary used to be my bf, but nou hernini is my bf.

"Sory, Mary." I sed very badly. "But u se, now hermiki is my bf."

Den Mery git rely arghi.

"OMG. MEL. I KNOW WHY U LYK HERMIENO NOU." she whisprd louwdly.

"Orly?" I asked, giting anygri.

"YA. UR JELUS OF MY BOBS."

"ND UR JELUS OF MY VAJEINA!" I creamed bak.

Den prefsoor mcnoganal comed down to us.

"U cunts!" she sed hapily. "U al git detenshion!"

"OMG." Ron was rely anoyed wit Marry. "Mary, why did u do tis?"

Becos Maries a showof, she sed prowdly. "Becos i dun lyk u."

And den Ron run out of da rum, cos he was so hurt and sad.

"OMG!" Hernioke wos rely argini. "Y did u mak him so sad bich?"

Den prufesir Dimbladoor aspired.

"YOU CANT ASPIRE INSYD HOGEWARTS!" mcgongle sed, shocked.

"I can do wateevs i want." he sed brainily. "Wat is da prob here, mcnoggle?"

Mary imedaeitly falled at Domblidurs fut. "AL HAIL PRUFESIR DIMBLADOOR!"

Prafeser Demblodaur wos not impresed. He locked at her wit a silent expreshion.

Finaly he speaked silently so dat everywon coud here him. "Ok, Mary, i dun want to hav sex wit you so dun try to mak me horni."

Den draco wos lisening so he comed up and sed to Nary. "Ya, dun try to mak pepl horni cos only melody is sexi enouf to mak pepil horni. Anywai, Dumbladuri is mi gay bf, so dun try to mak him cheet on mi."

Den he stared to kis Dungledear and dey disaspired.

Roon cam back lukin rely sad.

"Wat hapened?" Harty was curius nd dipressed.

"I was failing sad so i kiled prafoser gumbrich." he explanted with a sad nose.

"Hus gumbrich?" I askd, cos i dint know.

"Hes umbritchs gay bf." Ron sed, stil very melonkoly. **(We learnd dat word in englis today!) "**I dun lyk her so i kild her."

Nd den Hari puli out his wind.

"U BASTERD!" he creamed. "I WOS IN LUV WID HIM!"

Nd den snapo git very anrgi.

"TIN POINT FRM GRUFANDOR!" He sed greenly.

Den Mary cam bak runin. Ron seed her and also piled out his wand.

"No ron!" I creamed bravely. I jumpd in front of da wand and he cot me in his sexy bands.

Den time stopd cos we war staring at each otter. I wante to kis him, bit I cant cheet on Mary.

Den tome started agen and everywon wos normil.

Mcgungle piled out a piper and rote our nams on it. "Al of u wil hav ditenton wit Hargid."

"WEN IS IT, U BICH!" I was so iritating by mchonglo.

"TOMORO, U BICH." she manajd to stey kalm.

Sudenly Mary cam bak. "OMG GES WAT I SAW?"

"Your bobs?" I askd ironicaly.

"NO! SOMETHIN BETER!"

"Melodies bobs?" Herjinioe askd.

"No! Is not as gud as melies bobs, its lor boldimart!"

**SEE! I mad da suspense in dis! Member, i want FIVE gud revivs so i can updat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**y did u guy tak so long to revive? i only askd four FIVE revives! but new capture now sori!**

Omg wat is lor voldevort doing!11! i screemed

I dinno u idiut mery waked into da room anoyingli

Den every1 gutted angrihi wit meri becus shes so anyoin

I cryd becus we used ta be frunds

Den Run git RELY RELY ANGIRI

He pilled out his wind

AVADER KEDVAER

Lukily miri manejd to jump and da pink lite turned da room al pink

DEN LURD VULDEMURT CUMD

WERE IS MELODIE HE YELED QUITLY

im not melidi i sed camly lieng 2 him im her frund

oh sori he sed i tink i hav da rong numbar agin

harie wos curius hou did u get a ron nimbur

ho! ho! ho! vildermart gigled i eated a pissa

wats a pissa meri esked cus shes stipid nf stuf

A PIZSA IS INDEIN FUD U VAJINE mchogenull lafed evily

Den buldervomort also lafed sadly omg u so sili mgmcmgol

Y shi eskd

Cus piszaes r MEXIKEN nat INDEIN i sed iritedly y dun we send vulderhudirt awey

Ok milodie watever u sey evrybidy seyd

Den mari rund in2 da room

GUY I SAW LURD VULHEGURT

Huggledumort cramed HA! mildy i kno its you!

Omg hou i cryed hapily

Den he sed I HAVE QUEST FOR U

No u cunt i wont do it i sed bravli

Den I wil jill roon he wisperd in my eyes

Roon fanted of feer

I cryed becus everytung wus so scari and i dun kno wat 2 do

OK i sed funally i;l do it!

Den he sudenly aspired me sumwere els

WERE R V i askd scarily

In da batmobyle he sed crepily

But y

Becus ur missin is... KILL HIRY PUTIR!

**Dis tym i want moar revivevs!1! Sori 4 da shirt capture bit u dunt gime naic revoiws :(**


End file.
